The Beginging Till the End
by Ren Uzumaki Uchiha
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Ella Ray and her life at Hogworts. Her love life and it's hardships. This is a George Weasley one shot love shory. There may be one or two bad words, and some bad talk but not much, just worning you. And some spelling may be off. Thank you to all those who read the story. Please no mean comments.


~ 1st year at Hogworts ~

It was my frist year at Hogwarts, it was a scary feeling as I got to the train sation. I had never been around magic ever in my life, because my mother was not magic, or muggle as I have heard. It still feels like a dream starting with me getting my letter. I think one day I will awke from this crazy but amazimg dream.

As I ran through the wall between station 9 and 10, I ended up in another staion, guessing the Hogwarts exspress. Excitment bulit up in me as I looked around. Now smiling I ran to get to the train, hoping to get a good seat and maybe some freinds.

As I walked down the train trying to find a place to sit I could feel my long red hair bounce with my step of excitment. Finaly finding a place I opened the door sitting down. I was alone, but I could feel I wouldn't be for long. As the train started I pulled out a book to read to pass the time. It was a book on Hogworts, I needed to know what to expect when I got there. Plus I loved to read anything I could get my hands on, guess I'd be a bookworm.

It was maybe a hafe hour later when the door opened to three boys. Two looked like twins with red hair like me, and another boy with dark hair and skin. One of the twins talked first. " Is it okay if we sit in here, everything is full " Smileing I said sure. At first I went back to my book as they talked.

Looking up from my book the three were looking at me. Blushing I kinda looked down. " This your first year? " One twin asked. Nodding, they all smiled. " Same " they all say. I smile back. As we start to talk. I learned the twins names were Fred and George Weasley, and the other boy Lee Jordan. I could tell we were all going to be good freinds.

" Soo Ella do you like pranks? " I think Fred asked. I could tell that both twins eyes sparked as he asked me that. ( Oh by the way my name is Ella,Ella Ray ) I grinned at them. " Yes I love pranking, its so much fun! " " It seems we will " " Most defintly be the best " " Of freinds " Fred and George said. I couldn't help but smile back at them.

When we got off the train we got in these boats as we went to the school. Along the way we all talked more and more to get to know eachother. " You know Ella you could be like are other twin? " " With your red hair like ours, but we have brown eyes and you have blue " The twins told me as we walked into the place they called the Great Hall. We all laughed at that, cause I really could be there sister from my looks.

Soon the sorting started. I was alittle scared, becasue what if I wasn't with my new freinds! The lady then called my name, slowly I walked up. " Hmmm " The hat said. It scared me for a min. casue well hats shouldnt talk! " Alot of smarts, can be very shy,but has alot of bravery hmm. Perfect for Ravenclaw... But GRYFFINDOR! " It yelled as did the others at the table. Smileing I ran to sit with my new freinds.

Sittng inbetween Fred and George I smiled up at them. This year was going to be very fun with these two as my best freinds.

~ 2'd Year ~

George, Fred and me were running down the hall as we laughed. We could hear a scream, and then Preeves laughing loadly yelling " The pranksters are back for another year! " We laughed even loader as we ran faster.

Running around a corner we stoped to breath. " Merlin! I wish I could have seen his face! " I said with worlds biggest grin. " Us too! " The twins said together. Laughing we started to walk back to the commen room before getting caught.

We didnt even get two steps when someone steped behind us. " Busted " I whispered. Turning around. We couldnt help but laugh. It was Snape with the meanest look but with pink hair! " Detention the three of you tonite my office! " He snarled walking away.

As soon as he was out of sight we fell to the ground laughing again. High fiving " And the prank kings and princess strick again! " The twins say. " Um you mean prank queen! " I say laughing as we head back to the commen room for the freedom we had till later.

~ 3'd Year ~

Our 3'd year went by very fast. With all the pranks we had planned over the summer before. Most of them we did on Ron and his little freinds.

~ 4th Year ~

It was a very scary year. There were students getting petrofided. After the third person did. George and Fred never let me out of there site. I loved being with me freinds but I still needed space.

George and me were walking in silnce one day just us. I was mostly thinking, thats when my mind went to George. Nope I couldnt like George, he wasnt cute to me. He was one of my best freinds I couldnt like him. So I pushed it aside.

Thats when we seen it. He was a grade higher then us. It was another victom. George went to get a teacher as I waited there. Thats when I seen it. In the window, big yellow eyes.

I missed most of my 4th year. Well being the way I was in the hospital wing. It was nice to get up after being that same way for months. When I got to the great hall I was tackled with hugs of my freinds. George tho never hugged me. Fred told me he felt bad for leaving me that day.

4th year, not the best, I lost a bind with one of my best freinds.

~ 5th Year ~

It was the frist summer I didnt go to the Borrow, because my mum was very sick so I took care of her. But over the summer Fred got George to not feel bad about what had happened. Soon as I got on the train I was tackled with hugs by the twins, most from George. I couldnt help but blush. Did I have a crush on Geroge?

It was a normal-ish year. But that fact there was a werewolf as a teacher, demantors flying around, and the killer on the lose. Yup the normal year at Hogworts. Speshly with all those pranks we got in that year. By the end I knew it, I did have a crush on George, and Fred knew.

~ 6th Year ~

The Tri-Wizard-Toriment. That was the big thing this year. I sat in the boys dorm with the twins as they worked on the age potion. " It's not going to work." I said in a sing song voice. " Oh yes it will " They both say not even looking at me as they worked. I couldnt help but laugh. " So if you win, eather of you, what will you do with this money? " They stopped and just stared at me. " It will go to our joke shop of course! " I just smiled. " Well then, will I have a job at this joke shop as I am the Queen of pranks " I say bating my eye lashes.

We just laughed. That was our little joke around the school or our names people would say. They were the Prank Kings and I the Queen. I was proud to be that. I would be rembered. " Well it's gettin late I guess I'ma head to bed before I get yelled at from your Perfect of a brother Precy. " I say laughing. " Night " Fred says. " Good night Ellie " " Nighty night Georgie and Fredie! " I say waving good bye.

It was the next day the boys were going to try and put their names in the cup. Sitting down I watched as they took the potion and put the names in. Everyone cheered. Thats when it happened. Boom! The boys had beards and white hair, I laughed my butt off.

Katie and me helped them to the hospital wing. Getting there we layed them down. " haha I told you it wouldnt work Georgie " " Oh whatever, you know I still look bloody sexy " He said winking at me. Blushing I just laughed at him as he started to turn young again.

The Yule Ball. Fred bugged me over and over to ask George. It was a week before the dance. I was going to do it, I was going to ask him. Thats when I heard from Angelina that George had asked her. It broke my heart. I didnt sleep that night as I cryed. Why did I, I didnt like him that much did I? In the morning I figured it out. I was head over heels in love with him. Me Ella Ray in love.

It was the day of the ball. I watched from a table in my blue gown as everyone danced. Thats when someone tapped me on the sholder. I smiled. " Hey George " " How did you know it was me? " he asked sitting with me. " Ha I've known you what, 6? 7? years now, I know who you are " He just laughed. " So would you care to dance? " He asked out of the blue. I smiled as I took his hand and he lead me to the dance floor.

We danced three songs till we went back to sit. " Wait but didnt you come here with someone? " I asked finaly. He looked away. " I did but she left me to go dance with some Ravenclaw boy " " Awww George! Thats just mean of her. " " It's okay I got to at least dance with my best freind " he smiled to me. I had to smile back, but inside I was crying, he only thought of me as his best friend.

It was acouple hours till the last challenge. I was sitting in the coomen room reading a good book like always when I needed to think. I heard the door open, looking up I seen Fred staring at me. " So have you told him? " " Told who what? " " George, who else, have you told him that you are in love with him. " I looked away blushing, I never told Fred I loved him, was it that ovouse? " No I have not. " I told him. Fred smiled. " But I seen you two danceing at the ball, did you at least kiss, snog, or even shag? " Fred said to me winking. My month droped as I through my book at him but missed.

He just laughed as he left. But before he did he yelled back " He does like you back, you should tell him! " then left. What, George liked me back, or was that a joke. Sighing I went to my room, I'd write Geroge a letter telling him I liked him maybe even loved it to my owl I sat and waited. I probly just ruined my relationship with my best freind with that letter.

While waiting I must have fallen asleep as I felt myself waking up. Someone was sitting on the end of my bed. Looking up I seen him, George. I looked away blushing as he seen I was awake. He got up to sit next to me, taking my chin in his hand to make me look at him. " You love me? " George asked. I could feel my face beat red. " Yes " I whispered.

Next thing I knew I had a pair of lips on mine. George Weasley was kissing me! I closed my eyes as I kissed back. Finaly pulling apart we had our forheads together. " I love you too Ellie, I was just to scared to tell you. " He told me blushing. I smiled as I huged him around his neck. He hugged me back, whispering in my ear " Will you be my girlfriend love? " I just smiled as I kissed him again giving him my answer.

We walked hand in hand to the final challege. When Fred seen us he beamed a smile screaming around that finaly the love birds told eachother. I couldnt help but laugh and look up at George who was smiling down at me. " Ugh why do you have to be so tall Georgie! " ( I'm alittle shorter then his sholder ) " haha I dont know love but I love how short you are " He said leaning down to kiss me again. " Ewwww no snoging around me! " Fred said like a little kid. We just laughed at his sillyness.

It was the last day of our 6th year. Next year would be our last year. It was a good year. But the end was sad. We had lost a good class mate. Plus You-Know-Who being back. Next year would be long and hard I could tell from the end of this one.

~ 7th Year ~

This year is already bad. The new D.A.D.A teacher is a b.i.t.c.h. Plus wears way to much pink! Dumbldore has not done anything to stop her. He has even disappreaded. Bless Harry's heart he wanted to make a real army to teach us real spells. Goerge, Fred and me were one of the first to join.

It was nice getting to be with freinds like this. Speshly with George, sence that evil lady didnt even want girls and boys near eachother. The pranksters would put her in her place.

The boys would sell their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes inventions. While I kept watch for those students that help Umbridge. We had a big prank ready for her.

Today was the day. We had it all ready we would sneek into her office and set the trap. The perfect had gotten out on time before she even would know. " Oh no! My detention slip from Snape fell out! It must be in her room still I need to get it! " I told the boys, before I could hear what they said I ran back to her room.

It was to late, she had seen the prank coming and she had the paper in her hand. She smiled her horrid smile to me. " Why hello there Miss. Ray. I will be seeing you in detention in one hour. Do I need to know anyone elses names in this this prank of yours? " Right away I knew I cant tell her about Fred and George I could never rat them out. I shake my head no. I then leave back to the commen room to get ready for all hell to break loose in one hour.

" No! Why didnt you say it was us too! Your hand just healed from the last one!" George yelled at me. I sighed as I looked down at my hand that still sorta said. ' I will not snog George Weasley in school ' " Oh well George I will be fine. " I tell him hugging him for careing. He hugs me back kissing the top of my head. " I just care about you to much love "

I smiled up to him. He smiled back down at me. I couldnt help but lean in, same for him. Kissing for just abit. I broke it. He looked fake hurt but I just laughed at him as I huged him once more heading to my personal hell.

It was an hour later when I got out. I had to write ' I will not prank teachers ' over 200 times. My hand was bleeding so bad, my blood was on the paper. As I headed back to the commen room I seen the boys whispering together. " Um hey guys, Im back " They looked up. George looked sad, looked worst when he seen my hand. Coming over he helped rap my hand.

So whats with the gulm faces, no one died right!? " I asked. Fred looked at George, and Goerge looked back. Then at me. " We will be leaveing soon, for good. " So much went through my head. I knew they were going to be leaving, but I didnt beleive them. " So you are going through with it." I say looking down.

That night George just held eachother on the couch, not talking but just being in eachothers arms. We then fell asleep with me laying my head on his chest.

Today was the day. The day they would be leaving. Everyone was in the great hall taking those blasted tests. Thats when there was a bang on the evil lady went to open the doors as fair crakers went off as everyone yelled and cheered running outside to see the twins throughing them. At the end they had one more that was a big W.

It was the last day I was on the train home, well I would be going to the Borrow again. I had been living there sence last summer when my mother had pasted away. George and Fred had offerd me to move in with them at their flat above the joke shop that was now open. Should have seen Molly's face at the end of our 6th year when we told her we were dating. She was happy then and saying somthing about marrige in some years and grand kids. But now she was like nope not gonna happen.

Arthur being his awsome self talked Molly into letting me. I couldnt help smile. In just a short time I would be seeing George and moving in with him. The flat was only a two bedroom so I would be shareing with George, but that I didnt mind.

Arriveing at the platform, I smiled as I got my trunk. Standing away from everyone getting off I apparited to the flat. I smiled as I walked to George's and now mine as well room. I laughed as I seen his room was a mess. But it was cute. Not wanting to walk around in my robbes anymore, I picked up one of George's tee-shirts, and then a pair of my jeans as I put them on.

Smileing to myself as I looked at myself in the mirror, I laughed at how his shirt went to my knees. I then apparted to the front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I could tell right away they were open by the people laughing and walking inside.

I walked in the door. I smiled right away. It was such a colorful and happy place. Perfect for what is happening in the world now. I went over to a wall looking at some of the items. I smiled some of them were the ones we used our first years.

As I walked around I felt someone put their hands over my eyes. I couldnt help but smile. " Guess who love " They said. " Umm Fred " Silece. " Umm Let me guess, is it umm George! " The person spins me around showing me it was George. I jump into his arms as he some how spins me around.

After putting me down we just smile as we look at eachother with love in our eyes. He puts both his hands on the sides of my face as we lean in to kiss. We just stand there not careing that others are watching as we kiss. Thats when Fred comes over. " Hey! No P.D.A in the shop! " he says jokingly.

We stop and laugh at he fakes being mad. I go over to him giving him a hug as well.

I watch as I sit on the conter as the boys clean up after the shop closes. As I watch George I couldnt help but smile, I was one lucky girl to have him in my life. He's my best freind, my boyfriend, and the love of my life. I laugh as he does silly things as he cleans up, cause of him knowing I was watching him.

I crack up as he starts walking around trying to look like a tuff guy then once and while winking at me as I just blush and giggle like a school girl. Walking up to me as I still sit on the conter now being face to face with him in hight. " So love I see you took one of my shirts. " " Why yes I did take one of your shirts " " Ha well love you look bloody sexy in my shirt, you should wear my stuff more often. "

I just giggle and blush as he says that to me. " Or better yet nuthing at all " He whispers in my ear. I just blush as red as my hair at that. As I playfuly smack him on the arm. " No, just nope nope not gonna happen! " Fred yells, he must have heard what George had said.

" Hmm what do you mean brother? " George asks jokingly. " Mum would have a heart attack if she heard that come out of your month, plus MY room is next door. " I just blush as this goes on. " Mum did almost have a heart attack at Chrismas tho when me and Ella almost shagged in our room. Plus we can use a silence charm. " George says as he looks over at me winking.

Fred just laughs. " Mum did almost die then, she went around saying she was gonna get grandkids way to soon. " " haha that was funny " I just laugh at how they ramble on about last chrismas. Plus being embarresed.

~ Hafe a year later, around December ~

I apparted back into the flat. It was very early in the morrning, I had just come back from the borrow. I had spent the night. I was helping Molly with buying food, rapping presants and putting up decrations for Chrismas that would be the next day.

I smile as I walk into George's and my room. He was still asleep. Well it was around 7:30 in the morrning and the shop wouldnt need to be opened for another hour. I quietly change into just one of George's shirts. Those shirts are like dresses on me so why not. I slowly slip into bed trying not to wake him.

I smile as he flips over to face me and put his arms around my waist to bring me closer to him. " How was staying at the borrow, is everyone doing good? " " Yes everyone is doing very good, and your mum loves to ask questions sence the day we moved in together. " I say smileing. " Oh really, what did she say or ask now? " " Oh the same old things, ' has he asked you to marry him yet? ' , ' are you going to give me grand kids? ' and so on. " I tell him laughing abit. He just smiles. Oh how I love his smile, it still gives me butterflys.

" I'm going to hear these questions tomarrow as well? " " Yes most defitly " I say. He just sighs as he finaly opens his eyes to look at me. " Hmm, then one day those will happen. " He said smileing. " Oh so one day I'll be Mrs. George Weasley? With little ones of us running around? " I say smiling. " Yes for sure it will happen one day love " He says leaning in kissing me.

Snogging for abit, we then heard the alram clock. Sighing to myself. George just smiles as he turns it off. " Fred can open shop today " He says winking at me. I could feel my face heat up with embarresment. I could tell this was going to be a long but fun morring.

~ Acouple months later ~

" George please just be careful! you got that! If-if- " I couldnt even finish my sentence I was crying to much. I mean it's for a good thing to help Harry, but I had a bad gut feeling. " Hey hey, love everything will be okay, just stay with mum at the borrow and wait for us, we'll be there in no time. " George said kissing the tears away. I couldnt help but feel those butterflys again.

Saying good-bye we both left the flat, not knowing how long it would be till we would go back. Arriveing at the borrow I went in to stay and just wait with Molly and Ginny. It was maybe an hour when we heard some crashing outside. Molly and I came rushing out as we seen Arthur carrying...George! I right away started helping Molly and Arthur get him inside. I could feel my eyes wanting to water in tears but I had to keep it together for George who was hurt. I helped Molly with cleaning his wound while Arthur went to help others that were still coming.

After cleaning his wound I rapped it to stop some of the bleeding, even tho Molly had put a healing spell to stop the bleeding. Soon Fred came rushing in to see if George was okay. " He'll be fine, but not his ear. Poor thing, wont have a left ear now. " Molly said coming back in with the rest of the group.

After abit Geroge could sit up and was awake. But Molly made if lay back down. " So how you feeling Georgie? " Fred asked. " Saint like " " Saint like? What? " " I'm holey, get it Fred, holey. " George said pointing to his ear. " Of all the ear jokes you go with holey. " Fred says laughing. I just laugh as Molly hits them both with a towel.

It was acouple days later now. It was the day of Flur and Bill's wedding. I was so happy for them. You could tell they were in love just by the way they looked at eachother. I smiled to myself as I thought about maybe me and George one day marrying as I got dressed in my dress.

Thats when George came in with a smile on his face. I laughed at what he just saw in the kitchen. " About time those two got together. " I laughed. He just laughed with me. " What about you help me zip up my dress deary? " I asked.

He walked over to me doing so. " I really shouldnt be ziping it up, I should be ripping it off. " George whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spin. Turning around I playfuly smack him. We just laugh.

" You look beutiful love you know that. " I just blush and smile. " Well you dont look bad yourself, even with no left ear you still look bloody sexy as always " I tell him. As I help him tie his tie and smooth out his vest. He just smiles down at me, as we start to walk down stares for the wedding.

The wedding was very nice. Everyone was smileing it was nice to have somthing like this happen, when the world around is going through a ruff patch.

I smile as me and George sit down after dancing to almost every song. Another song starts as Ginny passes us and George gets up and starts to dance a silly dance with her. I just smile, I love how he acts with his family. It's very cute.

As I watch Molly and Arthur sit with me, starting same talk. " You can tell he loves you. " Arthur says out of the blue. I smile to myself as he says that. " Yes indeed, my dear little George is in love, hopefuly soon you two will have a day like this hmmm? " Molly says to me as I feel my face heat up. Not even a min later George comes back taking my hand as he leads me to the dance floor to dance a slow song.

I smile as i rest my head on his chest feeling his heart beat. Without looking I could tell he was smileing too, as he has his head resting on mine. Just the perfect seen. From the light of a flash, I could tell Molly took a picture of us. I just smile.

Thats when all went bad...

~ Some months later ~

Everything has not been good at all these days. Harry, Ron and Hermione were out in the world somewhere, hopfully okay. Ginny went back to Hogworts for her 6th year. But the rest of the family was almost like in hiding. George and Fred had that radio show to tell who had gone missing or worse, and to tell what is happening in the world.

As for me I ran around to places to help people or to get stuff for everyone, as I was now part of the Order Of The Phoenix, even tho George didnt like it. Everyone and I could feel that day was coming closer the day everything would break loose. And that day was very much apon us.

That day had come, the war would start. George, Fred and I apparted to the school, going through the portret to the R.O.R, where most of the students were. Right away I found Ginny to make sure she was holding up. She was a brave and tuff girl.

Thats when Harry and the others came. He needed to find somthing so they went to search. As the Order waited, sence students had to report to the great hall. Thats when it started, death eaters were going to take the castle. And we had to protect it.

Before I could leave George grabbed me by the arm. " Please be careful, just dont get hurt, I dont want to loose you. " He told me hugging me. I hugged back. " Dont you be getting hurt eather! " I say with tears in my eyes. He kisses them away. " I wont we both will get through this, and one day after you will become Mrs. George Weasley you hear, so dont be leaving me love " He says kissing the top of my head. I nod leaving his arms to fight.

As the fight ragges on after the protective spell wears off, I see death eaters and some of who I went to school with fall. It was a sad sight but I had to keep it together. Thats when everything stopped and Voldamort spoke. He asked for Harry Potter, and for his followers to stop, for now, so we could barry our dead.

As I walked to the great hall, I just hoped Harry would be okay, sence I seen him running to the forset. Getting in there I seen a group of red heads, the Weasleys. Soon I seen everyone sad. But I didnt see George, no please plase no dont let it be. But no it was Fred.

I fell to my knees next to Molly. I could feel the tears falling down my face. I opened my arms out to Molly as I let her cry on my sholder, as I cryed as well. Fred he was one of my best friends sence the beginging. Oh I didnt want to see George's face when he came in. He will be heart brocken.

Thats when I looked up to see him walking in. His face light up for one second when he seen me, but it fell right as fast when he got to us. I let Arthur comfort Molly as I went up to George. I had never seen him cry, but now I am. I sat him down as I held him in my arms and let him cry, while I did as well.

After sometime with tear stained faces and red eyes we followed everyone outside to see what had happened. It was Voldamort with Harry and Harry, was dead. No. It cant be. Arthur and me had to hold back Ginny as she cryed.

Oh Nevel he is so brave he stoud tall and even did a spech for us to give us hope. Thats when Harry jumped up and went for Voldamort. Harry was alive and Voldamort was dead.

~ 19 years later ~

It was the same almost every year, as we rushed to the train station. As we helped push the five carts full of stuff to the side of the train. Finaly stopping I got my breath. George and me smile at eachother as he held our youngest of out 6 in his arms. " Can I go too this year mummy? " Rue asked looking up to us with her big brown eyes. I couldnt help but smile. " I'm sorry honey your only 7, but soon you'll be going for your first year. " I told her picking her up from my husbands arms, as he helped the other 5 with the trunks.

" Well that looks like everything " George told me. Nodding I put Rue down so we could tell our children good bye for another year. Knowing our oldest was in a hurry, like always, I told him good bye first. " Okay Fredie you better not get in to much truble this year, you hear. " I said as I hugged him and kissed his cheek. " I will mum, but of couse I gotta still prank some. " He smiled after rubbing my kiss off.

I smiled, I still couldnt belive he would be going into his 6th year, my baby boy is growing up. He was the spliting image of the late Fred, but his eyes, he had my blue eyes.

Giving a hug to my oldest daughter Kat, who would be going to her 5 year. " Please watch out for your brothers and sister,I'll miss you lots please write! " I told her. But I know she would, her being a perfect. I watched as she walked to the train with Fred, to their friends.

" Now you two, I dont need to be getting any letters about missing toilet seats now. " I told the twins, Chris and Crystal, who would be in their 3 thrid year. They just grinned. As they gave me a quick hug and kiss as they ran off to make truble I'm guessing.

I finaly came to Gabe. My youngest boy, it will be his first year. " Come here dear " I told him opening my arms to give him a hug. " you dont have to worry what ever the twins and Fred told you was just to scare you, you will be fine, I love you, please write soon. " I told him. He smiled, as he hugged me back. " I will mum, love you. " He said as he ran off to find someone he knew.

I went back to stand with George. He smiled, and I smiled back. Still those butterflys were there. " We did a great job with them. " I said with tears in my eyes. " We did, your a great mother, and I a tho I only have one ear " He said smileing and, kissed me. " Ewwwww" Rue said hidding her eyes. We both laughed. George picked her up as we started to walk. " Good you better think that is gross, I dont want my little girl being near no boys " George said. I just laughed as he talked like a goff to her, making her giggle.

It has been some fun years. I had a wonderful husband, and amazing kids. ( Who all had our red hair and loved to prank, even Kat. ) I smiled as George took my hand in his. And we apparted back home.


End file.
